Various auxiliary absorbent articles for use, e.g., with disposable diapers are currently being manufactured and sold. Most of these auxiliary absorbent articles, commonly called booster pads, comprise wood pulp pads with various facing layers. For example Weyerhaeuser manufactures the Revco Diaper Doubler, comprising a 100% wood pulp pad with a polyester facing and a bulk of 220 mils, as well as a booster pad comprising a 100% wood pulp pad with a rayon facing and a bulk of 323 mils. Though both of these booster pads have absorbent capacity and wicking ability, the absorbent capacity is achieved at the expense of the bulk of the pad, and the high degree of absorption by the booster pad holds fluid from the diaper. The bulk of these commercially available pads may be contrasted to the approximate 70 to 130 mils of the auxiliary absorbent article of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,941 describes a booster pad containing superabsorbent material and an elaborate construction for the facing or bottom sheet involving valves formed by embossing or dimpling a slit sheet of fluid impermeable material into the pad. This booster pad construction is alleged to have a high degree of initial absorption and wicking properties. This booster pad construction has not been commercialized and booster pad constructions in general containing superabsorbent materials have had the disadvantage that when initially wetted the superabsorbent material swells quickly and blocks the further absorption of fluid as the superabsorbent is unable to wick the fluid further or allow it through the block. Copending application (CHIC-666) describes an absorbent article containing superabsorbent layers provided with an internal wicking means to move the fluid to the superabsorbent layers.